Chocolate
by OriginalSin1132
Summary: Axel, Roxas, and Demyx are hanging out in Roxas' room. Roxas decides to offer around some chocolate. Smut ensues. [ONESHOT]


Title: Chocolate

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Man smex, dirty language, uke Axel (Yes, you heard me right), voyeurism, complete and utter lack of plot

Pairing: Demyx/Roxas, and Demyx/Roxas/Axel (In that order!)

Summary: Axel, Roxas, and Demyx are hanging out in Roxas' room. Roxas decides to offer around some chocolate. Smut ensues. ONESHOT

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, do you honestly think that game would still be E-rated?

Author's Note - This is my first yaoi lemon... Coughs uncomfortably so please R&R, tell me if you like, if you hate, etc. No flames, constructive criticism only. (By the way, this is ALL smut. No plot whatsoever, just straight fucking. So no snide remarks on a lack of plot.) No beta, as usual. This is spur of the moment, so I'm sure it sucks.

"I'm bored," murmured Roxas.

"I'm hungry," stated Demyx.

"I'm horny," proclaimed Axel.

Roxas ignored the last remark, and leaned off the bed where the three were sitting pull a bright red box from the drawer. He took off the lid, revealing a variety of assorted chocolates.

"Does anyone want one?" asked the youngest boy, offering the box around.

"Sure," replied Demyx, taking a piece.

Axel shook his head silently, leaning back against the wall and shutting his eyes wearily. There hadn't been any action lately in the Organization, and the pyro was sick of it. There hadn't been any missions for weeks, and he hadn't gotten laid in days. Roxas was holding out on him, and goddamn was it pissing him off. If his boyfriend didn't give in soon, he was going to have to resort to Marluxia. He was always a good fuck, but he just wasn't the same as Roxas.

"Hey, you took the last good chocolate!"

Axel opened his eyes to see Demyx pouting as Roxas teased him with a chocolaty treat.

"There's still some left. Want it?" asked Roxas, sticking out his tongue and showing Demyx the half chewed candy. The musician growled, and pounced on his friend, locking lips with him and battling the other for chocolate. Roxas licked Demyx's lips, coating them evenly with chocolate. In turn, the other blond bit Roxas' bottom lip, slipping his tongue into his mouth and trying to steal a piece of the rapidly melting candy. After a few seconds, Demyx succeeded and sat back, savoring the sweet taste.

Roxas mock glared at Demyx, who stuck his candy coated tongue out defiantly.

The younger blond pushed down the musician, and their lips met again in a flurry of teeth and tongues, nipping and biting at each other roughly.

Axel stared jealously at the musician, now wishing fervently that he'd accepted the chocolate he'd been offered. He watched as the scene before him turned into a full on makeout session, their hands all over the other's bodies.

Demyx moaned, feeling his partner's hand down his pants, that hot little hand closing over his cock.

"Roxaaassss..." he hissed, as Roxas' finger brushed the head of his cock. Roxas undid Demyx's fly, pulling off his pants, and then removing his boxers, allowing the musician's erection out of its cloth confinement.

Axel tried to look away, he really did. But he hadn't gotten his rocks off in too fucking long, and although he was pissed that it wasn't him getting sucked off by the blond right now, he decided that jerking himself off was the next best thing, especially since this was way better than any porn he'd ever seen.

"Ungh... _fuck_," grunted Demyx as his friend deep throated him. Axel had always said that Roxas gave the best fucking head you'd ever get, and now Demyx realized how unexaggerated that statement was. He knew just where to lick, just the way to angle his head.

A low moan escaped Axel, as he envisioned the spiky haired blond sucking his cock, deep throating him, his tongue swirling around the head, teasing, torturing. His hand was down his own pants, and he was stroking himself, already painfully hard.

Roxas ran his tongue along the underside of Demyx's cock, sucking lightly on the vein, then moving up to the head, where he licked up the precum and slid his mouth over the musician's cock again, taking most of it in his mouth and bobbing his head. Demyx was whimpering, moaning, and squirming, clutching the sides of Roxas' head in a death grip.

"Ah, FUCK! Roxas... I'm gonna... ROXAS!" Demyx came violently, shooting his load down the other's throat as his vision went white. Roxas sat up, swallowing the last of the musician's cum and licking his red and swollen lips.

After a few minutes, Roxas crawled over to Demyx, who was just lying there on the bed, seemingly comatose.

"You okay?"

"Best head I've ever gotten. Axel really wasn't kidding when he said you could do crazy shit with your mouth."

At the mention of his name, Axel looked over, a pained expression on his face, still running his hand over his cock, almost desperate for release.

"Want some help with that?" asked Roxas, his nose suddenly mere millimeters from Axel's.

"I can take care of it," murmured the flame haired man, turning away.

Roxas pulled Axel's pants and boxers down, grinning at him evilly.

"You sure?" he asked, smirking cockily as he played with Axel's erection.

"Mmm… Roxas…"

Roxas pulled Axel's pants off the rest of the way, and unzipped his coat, peeling it off slowly.

Meanwhile, Demyx undressed Roxas from behind, kissing the back of his neck and down his spine, causing him to shiver in delighted pleasure.

Roxas kissed Axel's neck, right underneath his jawbone, where he knew Axel liked it. Unconsciously, the redhead leaned his head to one side, exposing his neck to Roxas. The youngest of the three moved so he was straddling his boyfriend's hips, and began to kiss him hotly. Axel tasted strongly of cinnamon, and another other spicy taste that was so undeniably Axel. Roxas ground his erection against the pyro's, their moans lost in each other's mouths.

Demyx kissed the shell of Roxas' ear, pressing himself against his back and wrapping his arms around the blond's shoulders.

"Demyx, can you pass me the lube?" asked Roxas. The mullet haired blond grabbed the bottle from the drawer and handed it to Roxas.

"Axel..."

"No _fucking_ way," glared Axel. "You're _not_ topping."

"Please?" Roxas put on his best pout, knowing that the Flurry of Dancing Flames would be writhing beneath him soon.

"..."

"Ah!" Roxas cried out in surprise as a slippery finger invaded his ass. He hadn't noticed Demyx pressed against him, but now he felt the musician's erection pressed against his inner thigh.

Axel looked down at his weeping erection, and consented to being uke for once.

"Just... do whatever the fuck you want, Roxas."

"I knew you'd see it my way," said Roxas, trying to smirk, but failing horribly, as he was somewhat distracted from his triumph by Demyx, who was currently fitting a third finger inside his ass.

"Pass me the lube, please."

Demyx gave it to him, and as Roxas dropped to his knees to lube up Axel, Demyx thrust into him, causing the young blond to lurch forward and moan.

The blond was able to prepare Axel enough (Although his fingers were shaking the whole time).

"Axel. You ready?" asked Roxas, this time managing a smirk.

The pyro glared at him, and muttered, "Get the fuck on with it."

Number thirteen abruptly entered Axel, nearly forgetting about the musician inside him.

Noting that Roxas was done with anything that required coherent thinking, Demyx pulled his hips back, angled himself, and slammed his prostate, causing stars to explode into Roxas' vision, and make him thrust even deeper inside Axel.

All three let out groans of surprise and pleasure.

"So... good..." panted Demyx, as he started a fast pace.

Roxas however was trying extremely hard to go slow for Axel, but wasn't doing very well. Demyx thrusting into him was causing him to lose all rational thought. He was running purely on instinct, and he started ramming into the pyro hard and fast, his pace matching the musician's.

Axel was moaning something incoherent. He wasn't even sure if he knew what he was saying himself, he was just trying his best to suppress a whimper that was threatening to escape. He lost that battle when Roxas hit his prostate dead on. He let out a strangled mewl, and arched his back, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets beneath him.

"Fuck's sake Roxas... harder..." Axel couldn't believe he was actually begging.

Roxas grabbed the redhead's weeping erection, and started stroking it roughly, while slamming into him even harder. He barely felt the short nails dig into his back, as Demyx's strokes became increasingly quick and erratic.

"ROXAS!!!" The blond felt Demyx's cum spurt into him, and moaned, feeling himself close to the edge.

Axel couldn't honestly remember what happened next. All he knew was that he was somehow thrown right into heaven, and was offhandedly aware that he'd screamed his boyfriend's name.

Roxas had come seconds after, crying Axel's name in the throes of pleasure.

After the three had recovered somewhat, they rolled off each other and onto the bed.

"That was the fucking best sex I've ever had," panted Demyx, as he lay down on Roxas' left side.

"Ditto," murmured the other two.

"So... should we do it again?"

Somewhere else in the castle...

Xemnas was stumbling around the computer room, where he monitored all of the rooms in the Castle that Never Was.

He was nursing a massive nosebleed, and staring at the screen that showed Roxas' room.

"Damn kids. Where the _fuck_ are all the tissues?!"

_- End -_

I honestly don't know what possessed me to write this. I was procrastinating… xD I have a massive assignment due, but I just didn't feel like doing it. Ah well. It was fun. There's nothing like a cumshot to brighten up your day. Hope you enjoyed. 3


End file.
